


Lonely company

by A_ToastToTheOutcasts



Series: The Lions of voltron and their paladins [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Green and Pidge are gonna kick ass and take names, Green's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_ToastToTheOutcasts/pseuds/A_ToastToTheOutcasts
Summary: Green had it better than her sisters, but that didn't mean it wasn't bad.





	

Green's hiding place wasn't nearly as lonely as she expected it to be. She was the protecter of nature, it was natural that she'd be able to hear the chatter between the plants that hid her so well from Zarkon the not-paladin and his forces. Of course, just because the plants could speak didn't mean they were terribly intelligent. They mostly just convey feelings rather than words. It was better than nothing, Green supposed.

A pang of nostalgia hit her as a memory flashed through her processor. Her paladin was coaxing a sickly plant to grow, using their bond to give the small thing the energy it needed. Oh, her paladin had been so enamored with the nature they and Green were sworn to protect. There was even a stint where they had tried to keep a potted plant inside the cockpit.

A rough flight maneuver during a mission ended that before it could truly begin. Green could swear that she still had a bit of soil stuck in the crannies of the cockpit.

So eager to protect, so willing to sacrifice. In the end, that's what brought about their death: volunteering to buy Yellow's paladin the time to hide Green and her sisters.

The plants were broadcasting their feelings of worry and concern now. A conversation always went two ways, even if it was from emotions. She assured them she was fine.

In the distance, Green could hear the excited chittering of the local wildlife. Someone, no, multiple someones, were approaching the overgrown roots that hid Green. Her processor nearly rebooted from shock when a wisp of quintessence reached out and brushed her own.

That was a paladin. That was _her_ paladin.

The plants, sensing Green's excitement, helped the paladin climb up the treacherous wall of roots. It was only when her paladin was at the top that she could get her first look at them.

The first thing she noticed was her paladin's height. They were so…small. Lanky shoulders and glasses too big for their face.

Sweet quiznak, her paladin was a child.

She had a few concerns. Scratch that, she had a lot of concerns. Was someone as young as her paladin fit to fight in this kind of war? They'll be exposed to so many bad things, so many hardships.

Yet when she looked into those eyes they were blindingly fierce. Forged by pain and strengthened from loss. Oh. _Oh_.

Her paladin had lost family too, and they would go to the ends of the universe to bring them back.

At least there's one thing the two of them could agree on. Her optics glowing, she silently bid her paladin to jump down.

With a grin and a whoop, her paladin leaped into the vines. Green caught them in her mouth, and when the two of them rose from the vines, they had come to a silent agreement.

They were going to get their families back, no matter what it takes.


End file.
